


Regarde le monde s'effondrer

by AuBe_in_Arcadia



Series: Kiss me [8]
Category: Captain Harlock
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2014-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuBe_in_Arcadia/pseuds/AuBe_in_Arcadia





	

  


_Disclaimers : l'origine du pirate à M. Matsumoto. L'évolution du design à M. Aramaki. L'assombrissement de l'univers au temps qui passe, inexorable._

_Notes de l'auteur_ _: c'est ce qui s'appelle dans le jargon de la fanfic, un « missing moment ». Il est conçu pour ne pas perturber le canon. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit difficile de déterminer où il doit s'intercaler. Il s'inclut_ _aussi_ _dans le recueil « Kiss me », d'une certaine manière. Je vous laisse en tirer les conclusions que vous souhaitez_.

_Excuses : texte très court. Mais tout s'est finalement passé si vite… _

_Philosophie : un instant qui se répète… L'éternité._

—

Rouge.  
L'espace était rouge.  
Hébété, Harlock regardait son monde s'effondrer.  
La passerelle brûlait. Le vaisseau brûlait. Des explosions secouaient le fleuron de la flotte des Death Shadows sur toute sa longueur.  
L'Arcadia était perdue.

— Tochiro !

Sang. Douleur.  
Puisant dans des forces insoupçonnées, Harlock se redressa. Un pic de souffrance lui vrillait le crâne, sa vue était brouillée, le sang maculait le côté droit de son visage, mais peu importait. Ignorant ses propres blessures, moitié debout, moitié à quatre pattes, il lutta pour rejoindre son ami.  
L'ingénieur était tombé au pied de la console de navigation.  
Il ne bougeait pas.

— Tochiro, non !

Son uniforme était déchiré, tâché, noirci par les flammes.  
Il ne respirait plus.

— Tochiro !

Il ne réagissait pas.  
Harlock refusa de croire ce que sa raison lui dictait. C'était impossible. Ça n'avait pas pu arriver. Pas à lui. Pas son ami. Tochiro aimait tellement la vie !  
Fiévreusement, le capitaine dégrafa la tunique de l'ingénieur et lui bascula la tête en arrière pour dégager les voies respiratoires. Puis il positionna ses mains sur la poitrine de Tochiro et débuta la ventilation artificielle.

— Et un et deux…

Trente compressions.

— … et vingt-neuf et trente ! Tochiro !

Deux insufflations.

— Tochiro, réponds…

Trente compressions.

— Et un et deux… Allez ! Respire ! Tochiro !

Deux insufflations.

— Tochiro…

Les lèvres de l'ingénieur avaient un goût de sang.  
Les alarmes s'étaient tues. Seuls les craquements du feu étaient perceptibles.  
Le feu.  
Et ses sanglots.

— Harlock…

Dans un soubresaut, Tochiro toussa soudain et ouvrit des yeux voilés par la douleur. Un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche, de son nez, ruisselait le long de son menton, se perdait sur le plancher métallique.  
La mort s'était déjà installée au fond de son regard. Elle ne tarderait plus. Rien ne saurait l'arrêter.

— Tochiro, tiens bon ! Je vais te conduire à l'infirmerie ! Tu vas t'en tirer !  
— Harlock…

Tochiro trouva la force de sourire. Il aimait tellement la vie !

— Embrasse-moi… encore… une dernière fois.


End file.
